


Hell Could Use Other People

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Descendants (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Caves, Pre-Descendants (2015), originally ginny was hades' sugar baby but i like this better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Exploring an abandoned mine shaft is unlike Ginny Gothel. She prefers not to get her her hands dirty. Though, sometimes it yields interesting results.
Relationships: Hades & Ginny Gothel
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Kudos: 7





	Hell Could Use Other People

**_ Hell Could Use Other People _ **

There aren’t any children on the Isle.

Physically yes, there are kids. With nothing to do, many of the Isle residents resorted to sex for their entertainment. This led to pregnancies in many residents. Some families came forth from that but still, those children never truly were kids. They were minions until they became their own villains. They aren’t like the children of Auradon—who dance, sing, and live carefree, happy lives. No, they’re manipulated until they manipulate themselves, used until they use others.

The not-adults of the Isle are all faced with this reality by the age of five. Attention is scarce and love is distorted. Kids don’t grow up, never having a chance to do so. This harsh reality is prevalent in Genevieve Gothel.

Genevieve Gothel, known as Ginny, is the unintentional fusion of her oldest two siblings. Like her twin brother, she’s a growing thief. She can steal anything from anyone and will for a certain price. Like her half-sister, she uses her looks to get her way. She flirts with people to get her way and on occasion uses sex to make people listen to her.

She spent ten years being a petty thief for her father and a dress-up doll for her mother. These skills were used as she ventured into the Underworld. Hades, King of the Underworld, didn’t like intruders, but the Isle was cold, and her siblings had each other. They would refuse to let her into their group, so Ginny found a warm place for herself.

The entrance to the Underworld isn’t talked about, nobody goes down there in fear of dying again. Ginny doesn’t believe the rumors; she never has. The gated mine shaft, much like the one the Evil Queen’s minions lament about, is closed off by onyx walls. Ginny climbs the fence, careful not to let her dress of discarded velvet rip more.

The howl of dogs is heard in the distance, echoing through the chamber. It gets louder as Ginny gets closer; it gets darker as Ginny steps inside. But, unlike what you’d expect of a cavern, it isn’t cold. It’s sweltering hot, making Ginny clamor at her thick dress.

The cart is empty. She steps inside, dwarfed inside. The hand crank creaks as she uses it, but the rapid back and forth motion fills her mind, ignoring the growing heat.

Ginny Gothel hits a rapid decline, screaming her shrill shout all the way down. Her hair darts behind her as the air hits her face. Genevieve’s throat dries fast as she heads down.

The cart hits a wall, causing her to faceplant. Ginny rubs her face, messing with the small bits of makeup she’s spared for today. Looking at her fingers, blood comes from a wound. The jagged rock in front of her also shows some of her blood. She groans and curses herself—she should’ve been paying attention.

Getting out and steadying her vision, a howl emerges, and a three-headed monster comes out. She realizes it’s a dog—the beasts Cruella tells horror stories about.

“Cerberus!” There’s a deep voice coming from the soft surface. Ginny turns to see a much taller, blue haired man, “Cut! It! Out!”

The three headed dog lowers its heads on the floor, resting them in front of Ginny and the blue haired man. He pushes her away, scratching the monster behind each set of ears. “Now, what did I tell you about unnecessarily barking.” He gently scolds them, “She has no weapon; nobody here can kill either of us. I thought Persephone was here.”

“Persephone?” Ginny tilts her head at the taller man, raising an eyebrow.

“None of your business.” Hades deadpans, “You’re bleeding.”

Ginny shoots back, “No shit.”

“Follow me.” He rolls his eyes, turning away from her, “If you’re brave enough to come down here, the least I can do is patch you up. Unlike you overworlders, I’m not an asshole.”

Ginny complies, following him into the increasingly hot cavern. After moments of burning silence, she tentatively asks him a question, “So… the rumors are true?”

“What are the overworlders saying about me?” He stops but doesn’t turn to look at her. Though, Ginny can tell by his screwed-up shoulders and newfound rigidness that he’s shocked. She answers his question, quickly—not wanting to get on the bad side of the gracious God she’s trespassed, “That you’re here, ruling over the Underworld.”

“I wouldn’t say ruling per se, but yes… I am here.” Hades asks.

The silence goes on minutes more. The caves get smaller, making Hades look taller. He’s well above six feet, but not the astronomical height everyone would assume a God has. When he turns to speak to her, he looms over the young girl, breathing down her throat, “What did you think you’d get out of this situation, exactly? Why go exploring the Underworld at all and risk pissing off an incredibly angry God?”

“Some fun.” Ginny’s brown eyes sparkle, rising towards Hades’ intimidation “The Isle sucks ass.”

Hades pauses, not expecting that answer, “Look kid, I’m not here to entertain you.”

“I’m not a kid.” Ginny snaps back, “I’m fourteen.”

“I have children your age.” Hades retorts, “That makes you a kid.”

“My age doesn’t matter.” Ginny replies, continuing to walk alongside the tall man, “You’re old as fuck and I’m young as hell. So, it’s fine.”

“Who taught you to speak to a God like that?”

“My father.”

“And who would that be?”

“Jafar.”

“Interesting.”

“Is it now?”

“I thought he was queer.” Hades remarks, “Not that there is anything wrong with that. My family is notorious for sleeping with anything they can.”

“Inch er rest ting.” Ginny echoes, then adds to the conversation, “He has three kids, actually.”

“Interesting.”

“So… you think I’m interesting?” She asks, batting her eyelids up at him. Hades doesn’t look at her as he answers, “Somewhat. You must really hate the Isle if you’re venturing to the land of the dead for some attention.”

“Are you willing to give it to me?”

“Aren’t I right now?”

“Not well enough.” Ginny shoots back, “Walking and talking isn’t my sort of fun.”

“What do overworlders consider fun.”

“Sex. Drugs. Violence.” Ginny replies, “Manipulation and petty gang wars. Control of territories and alliances with each other. Pleasing your parents and rebelling against them.”

“Do those things not interest you?”

“Not as much as they should.”

“Why not?” Hades takes her to a hollowed-out section, decked out in blue décor. Ginny grimaces, now reminded of her half-sister Evie and her horrible mother. Hades continues, not bringing up Ginny’s look of disgust, “Are you too good for those things?”

“I can’t do the same thing every day until I fall over and rot away.” Ginny answers, “If exploring the afterlife early is an option, it’d be a blessed reprieve from the Isle.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but my wife’s running things in my absence. I only have domain over this specific entrance.” Hades replies, grabbing some items and returning to Ginny, “but I’ll be back in business once all of you die off.”

“That must be depressing to think about.” Ginny comments, letting Hades clean up her wound, “You’re outliving everyone. The people you meet will all die.”

“I don’t get close to people.”

“You said you have kids.” Ginny comments, “and a wife.”

“My wife is immortal like myself.” Hades replies, “and as for my kids, I don’t see them. They don’t need a father.”

“You’re right about that.” Ginny says, “Though, aren’t you lonely?”

“No.”

“Well I am.” She admits, “I have a family, but they prefer to indulge in their little groups than with me.”

“Did you come here searching for some sympathy?”

“No.”

“You’re acting like it.” Hades pauses, gaging her reaction. He continues, hesitantly, “Then what do you want?”

“Company.” Ginny answers, “You’re lonely. I’m lonely. We’ll be lonely together.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“Whatever you want.” Ginny replies, leaning back, almost laying down underneath the God, “I’m game.”

“Sit up.” He commands, “You are a child, despite not being dressed like one.”

“I took one of my mother’s dresses.” Ginny complies, crossing her arms across her chest, “but isn’t sex something that the Gods love.”

“I don’t sleep with children; I have morals.” Hades replies, “Now, if you want to chill here, you’re going to have to bring things from the overworld. Food, jewels, cloth—stuff like that. This place isn’t free. And you aren’t to tell anyone about this.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Ginny smirks, “but I think we’ll have an excellent partnership, Hades.”

He rolls his eyes, not confirming or denying anything.

“So… besides moping and hanging out with whatever that three headed beast is…”

“My dog, Cerberus.” Hades interrupts.

Ginny continues, “Yes, him. Besides hanging out with him, what else do you do?”

“Nothing else at the moment.” Hades replies, “again, eventually you’ll all die out and I’ll return to my rightful throne.”

“Right. Right.” Ginny nods, “So… I was thinking that we get to know each other, have a little fun.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What about your wife?” Ginny asks, “You seem to talk about her a lot, what she’s like?”

“Her name is Persephone.” Hades answers, “she’s the Goddess of Spring.”

Ginny snorts, “You’re married to the Goddess of Spring? What does she do, grow flowers everywhere?”

“Amongst other things,” Hades glares, “like rule the Underworld and damn people to Tartarus. She’s the reason we have winters.”

“Does she control all the seasons?”

“No, her mother stopped the harvest when she first went to the Underworld.”

“Did you kill her?” Ginny exclaims

“She’s immortal! She came down on her own volition.” Hades groans, “Thousands of years later and nobody can get the history right.”

“It’s not like we have a good education here.”

“I assumed.” Hades deadpans, “It is Tuesday after all.”

“It’s Tuesday?”

Hades blinks at her, “Did you not know today’s date?”

“Again, it’s hella boring up there.” Ginny replies, “nobody really keeps track of the dates unless you owe them something. And I’m not in the habit of owing or having things owed to me.”

“When you said you were lonely I thought you were kidding.”

“I told you that my family doesn’t speak to each other and that gang activity runs rampant.” Ginny retorts, “If I want something, I’ll align myself with some simpleminded boy for a month or two.”

“You don’t need much, do you?”

“How could you tell?” Ginny smirks.

“You’re smart.” Hades perceives, “You have a good head on your shoulder, if not annoying at times. You adapt easy and learned how to ask the right questions to lead the conversation in a way you want to. You remind me of Persephone—parts of her at least.”

Her smirk doesn’t leave, “Thanks for the compliment.”

“You should head out.” Hades replies, helping her stand, “I’ll walk you as far as Cerberus. Bring me back a flower.”

“A flower?”

“They do grow here, yes?”

“Yeah, but…”

He cuts her off, “Then bring me back one. I’m curious what my wife has set aside for the people here.”

“Alright.” Ginny walks alongside him, out of the cave and back towards the now unabandoned mine shaft.


End file.
